Rain
by AgentLunaX
Summary: It's the two year anniversary of Atemu leaving for the afterlife, and Yuugi deals with the memories on his least favourite day. Puzzleshipping. Maybe a one-shot? Please review!


**Yeah I know it's short, but it's a monologue, how long can I possibly make it?**  
**I also can't believe that I wrote something not rated M...**  
**I might continue this, but only on demand. I have a storyline that I could use for this, but I also love it being a one-shot. Please review and tell me what you think! :D**

* * *

"Mo Hitori No Boku... Do you know what day it is?

Yuugi sat in the comforts of the dark night. He was at his desk, with his hands folded tightly on his glued knees. The small man looked up at the rain splashing on the window. A petite white box was resting in the middle of the wood top. It was flat and rectangle, and wore a bright gold ribbon tied carefully into a bow on top. The rest of it wrapped around all of the sides once. Yuugi's eyes were teary, and if he let himself cry he would be creating another rainstorm.

"Today is the day you and I dueled you for the last time, exactly two years ago," he said as if Atemu could hear him all the way from the afterlife.

"I got you a present, my Pharaoh... I'll open it for you..." He lifted his hands out of their tight fold and reached for the box. They were shaking as if he was in a frozen and bitter cold environment. The duelist pulled the two ribbon ends, therefore leaving it to lay helplessly on the desk top in a wilting exhaust. "I'm sorry the packaging wasn't very attractive, it seemed to take a millennium just to tie this bow so perfectly," Yuugi shortly laughed. "But it's gold... you said your favourite colour was gold... because it would remind you of Egypt. I hope you still like that colour, or at least like the bow itself." His eyes were glued to the sky. Yuugi blinked a few times to hold back the tears that so desperately wanted to fall.

He lifted the top of the box to reveal layers of thin white paper. Behind the fragile tissue was a sheik black picture frame.

Through the glass was a photo of the inside of Yuugi's high school classroom. Sitting on a desk was Atemu, with Yuugi on his left side. The Pharaoh had a confident grin on his face. He leaned on his hands behind him, holding himself up. One leg was crossed over the other as the bottom one was relaxed. Yuugi on the other hand was also smiling, but it was more peaceful and innocent. He leaned on the side of the school desk, with his hands held together behind his back. Both were wearing the puzzle and their Domino School uniforms.

Yuugi took the picture out of the nest of delicate paper, and stood it up facing the window. "Do you see this, Mo Hitori No Boku? I sure hope so. It's a picture of us. I had it specially made for you so that we could be in the same photo. I wanted you to always remember our time together, but... if you have already forgotten about me..." his speech started to choke with cries as the tears raced down his cheeks. "Then... it's okay. I will always remember you, Mo Hitori No Boku... Even though... Even though you are so far away, I hold our memories in my heart. It sometimes aches from all the remembering, but I'm okay," he smiled hopefully and crossed his arms on the table, slouching somewhat.

"Oh, guess what, Atemu? I graduate in two months," he tried to change the subject with the one sided conversation. "Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, Otogi and Ryou are all graduating too. I bet you did't remember that." Yuugi stared at one raindrop at a time, watching them heavily crash against the window. "It's funny... That it's raining today. You use to love the rain, because there wasn't much in Egypt. I wonder is it rains in the afterlife. When I eventually pass, I wonder if I'll see you, or just get to hear your gentle voice. I hope so. Maybe that'll cure the hole in my heart. Maybe we could even duel once again. That would be fun, wouldn't it? Maybe I could hug you? M-Maybe kiss..." he shook his head doubtfully. "But if you don't want to see me, that's okay too... I-If that's the case, then maybe you don't want this present..." The tears came back again, and he slid the frame to the right corner of the desk farthest from himself. He faced it more towards the bed on his left, so it could be seen from the window or anywhere else he usually was in his room. "I-I'll leave it here, okay? Because I like it... and I'm sorry if you don't, but, I always want to remember you. If I only could remember one thing, and lost all my other memories, I would choose to remember you. I..." Yuugi stopped and sighed slowly. "Do you hate me? For winning our final duel, and making you go back? I... sometimes wish I didn't, but I'm sure you're so much happier in the afterlife**. **All the people who have missed you and love you are with you now. I can't say I don't care if you forget me, but I only wish that you are happy."

Yuugi started to sob uncontrollably, he hid his face in his arms, letting his tears dampen his star pajama sleeves. "I hate this day! I hate it!" he yelled into the fabric, finally letting his hidden agonized self take control. Extending an arm, Yuugi slammed the picture frame face down without even looking up. "I lied! I want to forget, but I can't! Why? _Why?_ It hurts so much! I just want the pain to go away! If I could forget, then I wouldn't hurt anymore! But... I..." his words were being clogged by his own sobbing. "I lied when I said everyone who loved you is with you! _I_ miss you. _I __love__ you_! That's why I can't forget! I wish you never had gone! I gravely regret winning the duel, sending you back! This day is the worst! I think about you all the time, I _cry _over you all the time... But today I feel like I relive that sorrowful hour. I never should have solved that puzzle! I hate remembering you!" Yuugi sat up slightly, ripping a necklace from his neck, breaking the chain in the process. It was the small tablet Anzu had given Atemu, with his name engraved into the metal. He threw it across the room without looking. He meant for it to land in the trash can, but it missed and landed on the floor with a quiet rattle. It seemed heartbroken, abandoned and hopeless like it was reflecting Yuugi's true feelings "I want you back, Mo Hitori No Boku! I don't care if that's selfish! I'm so miserable without you!"

Yuugi cried for what seemed like eternity, but then forced himself to settle down. He reached for the picture frame and stared at it for a long moment. He ran a finger slowly over Atemu's face. "I miss you..." Yuugi whispered. His voice warped by his mourning and his eyes burned from sobbing. "More than I've ever missed anyone. I don't ask you to accept my love, or remember me, I ask that you find your happiness and hold onto it, and never let go. That is the one thing I learned on this day, two years ago. If you hold something dear, don't let it slip through your fingers like sand and let it blow through the wind. You need to grasp it with all your might, and keep it forever... And give yourself to it, do anything for it. Love it with all your heart... I love _you_ with all my heart, Mo Hitori No Boku. I just made the mistake of letting you go..." He held the picture tightly against his chest and sat back in the chair. He bent his knees and placed his feet on the edge of the seat. Yuugi pressed his forehead against his knees, keeping the picture trapped in his curled body. Parts of the fleece fabric was soon soaked with his own salt water. "I love you, and I'll never stop remembering. I hope you're happy, I truly hope you do..." he started to cry again, but this time it was much more quiet. However, he was to engulfed in his thoughts and memories to notice that the door creaked opened behind him.

"Yuugi... Please don't cry..." the familiar and gentle voice said.


End file.
